Naruko Uzumaki: The Red Death of the Leaf
by Zarosian
Summary: Slight AU. Naruko Uzumaki is the daughter of the Yondaime and Kushina, discovers a hidden Temple dedicated to Kurayami, the Patron of a mysterious, long dead Order of Ninja. She learns from the scrolls and relics left behind by the Order, and soon the Elemental Nations will fear tremble in fear before the Red Death. Cheesy title, ugh. One-sided SasuNaru. Pairings not decided.


Naruko Uzumaki looked around her new classroom, taking in every detail. It was a room, consisting of 30 desks, paired with chairs of course, several bookshelves in the back holding textbooks, a large desk with a neat stack of paper on it, which Naruto assumed was the teachers desk (As there was a scared man sitting behind it), behind it sat a blackboard and last but certainly not least, a potted plant near the three large windows that allowed air into the room.

The other kids that walked past her had started 'oohing' and 'ahhing' despite the lack of interesting objects within the classroom. They began taking seats near their friends, while Naruko just chose the second seat from the last from the front, on the far right end of the room. It looked quiet enough.

Iruka was a newly instated Chuunin instructor at Academy 12, the most prestigious of all the academies within Konohagakure. As the children passed by his desk he would give them all smiles and a nod, though he just nodded at the Uzumaki child.

Most looked unremarkable, the only ones who received a second glance from were the 5 clan heirs and the Inuzaka and Uchiha child that were put in the same class. A huge coincidence that 5 clan heirs and heiresses were the same age, though the Ino-Shika-Cho combo was to be expected, seeing as how they were considered as the best team Konoha had ever produced, surpassing that of even the Sannin in terms of overall competency and rate of success.

As the last student took a seat, he cleared his throat and began restoring order, "Hello my name is Iruka Umino and I will be your Chuunin instructor for the next five years," He got up from his chair and wrote his name on the blackboard and began pacing around the front of the classroom, "and over these five years I will teach you the basic skills and knowledge required to allow you to become Shinobi."

"At the end of every three months you will be given an examination of your progress and skill, these examinations will give you an idea of how well you are doing in this class and will not be put towards your final grade, which consists of three major exams. The first one will be held at the end of the year, the second will be held at the end of third, and the third will be at the end of the fifth."

"Each will evaluate you on your Taijutsu, the art of physical combat, Ninjutsu, the art of ninja techniques, Genjutsu, the art of illusions and finally, your overall knowledge on being a Ninja." Iruka walked over to his desk and picked up the sheets of paper and started handing them out. "This is a quick questionnaire that will help me get to know all of you a little better, each will ask you of your favourite ninja, food, what your likes and dislikes are, a little history of your background."

The classroom immediately went quiet, except for the scratching of pencils as students rushed to finish the questionnaire. Iruka noticed that Uzumaki was taking a bit longer to finish up on hers than anybody else. He studied her more carefully, he had seen her around the village a couple of times, running to kami-knew-where and always had a slightly bored expression on her face. She had the legendary Uzumaki hair, a blood red colour that fell down to her hips. However whenever he saw her he had the distinct feeling he had seen her in a book or monument somewhere. He shook his head and shrugged, it was probably nothing.

15 minutes later and the last student, Uzumaki, had handed hers in. He took a quick glance and noticed her favourite ninja was the Yondaime, which made him smile a bit. The irony was not lost to the scarred man.

He cleared his throat once again, "Okay now that I know a bit more about yourselves we're going to have a quick examination of your physical abilities. Everyone outside! And in a _calm _and _orderly _fashion please." He added the last part in quickly as some of the kids immediately jumped out of their seats and started running towards the doorway. _  
_

**_Outside of Academy 12_**

"I want you all to start jogging around the track for as long as possible, only stop when you have a hard time breathing." Iruka blew his whistle and the students started running. He took out his timer and notepad.

After around 10 minutes half the class had stopped running and were walking, after 15 minutes the only ones left were the clan children (with the exception of Chouji) and a few civilian students that were fit. Finally after half an hour only Uzumaki and the Uchiha were left, the Naruko not seeming at all out of breath and Sasuke was quickly becoming winded, his steps weren't as fast and he was slowing down. Iruka decided to call it, after all Uzumaki were known for their legendary stamina and he highly doubted Sasuke could last any longer.

"Okay good job guys. From what it seems here half of you are average in terms of stamina for this age, some are more physically fit than others from clan training or from doing errands, but good job to both of you, Naruko and Sasuke, you did really well, only a few have ever passed the thirty minute mark at the beginning of the school year." He gave them all smiles, though it strained a bit when his eyes landed on Naruko, who still had a slightly bored expression on her face.

The Chuunin clapped his hand, "Well now it's time to measure chakra reserves, now this won't mean anything right now because chakra reserves tend to grow and finally reach maturity around the age of 13, where you will have to work for it to grow."

He signaled for the students to line up, most looked excited to find out what their chakra reserves were. Even the Uzumaki girl looked a little interested. "Now I want you to extend your hand out and try to channel as much chakra as you can into this ball," Iruka produced a glass ball out of nowhere and handed it to the first student in front of him, who happened to be Ino Yamanaka. She touched the ball and channeled her chakra, after a few seconds the ball glowed faintly, telling signs of small chakra reserves usually associated with kunoichi.

The process continued fairly quickly, many students had medium chakra reserves for their ages, with the exception of a civilian-born and Sasuke, both of whom having larger than average chakra reserves. Then came the Uzumaki brat.

Iruka couldn't help but grimace slightly at her when she held out her hand near him. She began channeling chakra into the ball, which glowed so brightly, it was even starting to feel a little bit warm. Iruka began sweating a little, the crystal ball becoming warm usually meant one had the chakra reserves of a Chuunin level ninja, which was incredibly high, even for an Uzumaki and especially for a 6 year old girl.

The other children began to whisper amongst themselves, none of the other students had made the crystal ball glow that brightly. Iruka coughed and then ushered everyone back inside.

**_Inside_ _Classroom_**

"Now we will start of with the current standings of the Elemental nations, by the end of this week I expect each and everyone of you to know the name of all Five Great Shinobi countries and it's respective Villages. I will also include the names of the current Kage's of each village. Remember, knowledge can be the difference from life and death, especially in ninja missions where you have to leave Fire Country, you must always be prepared for the unexpected."

"So now let us begin with Konohagakure. Founded by the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju..."

* * *

**Okay this was a short chapter, I wanna try aiming for around 3k per chapter, if not more. And sorry for not saying it at the beginning, this is my first story my name (I recently changed it so I don't know if it will update properly or not) is the CrimsonFuqr, now I want to try and make this more of a military themed Shinobi village. Somethings that didn't make sense to me was the number of ninja being produced, Konoha has around (in my fic at least) 5 thousand shinobi, and I'm pretty sure 9 students a year won't fill even replace the ones that constantly die on missions. So I created more academies, 15 of them actually. Each churning out around 18 students a year, 9 from the graduating class and the other 9 from the previous class. Of course the numbers won't be static since some years might have an abundance of students who passed their exams or failed, but it would be around 270 genin per year. Now shinobi life is a dangerous one, so I'm going to hazard a guess that 100~ die every year and around half of that retire due to either injuries, family businesses or old age. So every year Konoha would gain around a hundred shinobi. Not a bad number, since you have to grow your military to keep up with the other 5 villages. It wont increase forever since there has to be a cap point of shinobi they could possibly feed and train, but I'd say a full-on wartime Konoha could around ten thousand ninja at once, considering it has the largest population of all the villages in cannon, and Im also gonna take a guess here: The shinobi world is did not yet reach the industrial revolution but it somehow had enough technology to create powerlines, yet no cars. Strange but whatever, I'm going to say it had around a five hundred million people, for the sake of it. Only 50 thousand are standing shinobi, that would make it 0.01 percent of the whole population, and I'm including the outlying farms and everything. It seems unlikely to be a massive shinobi force of 100,000 per country, that would be too extensive. Now the 500 million is also really low, considering that there were over 500 million in the world at 1000 AD. But whatever imma stop ranting now, i wanna go to sleep. So heres the story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, constructive criticism welcomed I will read them, flames are highly frowned upon, meaningless flames should just gtfo and yeah, if there is any problem with the story please tell me, I want to improve on my writing skills.**


End file.
